


我最好朋友的婚礼和葬礼

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 又又死啦，无语
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 1





	我最好朋友的婚礼和葬礼

《我最好朋友的婚礼和葬礼》

下葬那天，半个洛阳城有头有脸的人物都来了。十几个黑西装猛男，煞神一样，乌泱乌泱地往坟墓前一围，三伏天叫得没玩没了的蝉也吓得噤了声。  
一把手死了，整个大魏风起云涌，又是收拾旧河山，又是扶持小少爷，他们这伙前朝遗老连轴转了四五天，饭都顾不上吃几口，一大早又在烈日底下“沉痛哀悼”，那些年纪大的，个个都有些顶不住了。王朗像片脱水的叶子，被太阳晒得嘎嘣脆，仿佛轻轻一踩，斑驳的叶片、孱弱的脉络等等一切都能咔嚓咔嚓碎成渣。钟老爷子倒像个正常人，就是那杆平日里挺得笔直的腰弯得像要缩回地里去，眼神像死了亲儿子，他那青年才俊的真正的亲儿子在一旁搀扶着，一脸冷漠。  
他倒不觉得热，不知道是那群保镖的黑西装吸走了大半热量，还是头顶有死者阴魂盘桓着不肯走，递送来一片清凉。  
按照仪式流程，得有个人上去致辞，一群狗头军师里，只有他和陈群还称得上年轻力壮。让那帮风烛残年的老头上去委实不够文明，怕他们太过沉浸于“白发人送黑发人”的年度大戏，不留神再折一个，那就得不偿失了。陈群撂摊子不干，把他推了上去。  
好吧。他摊摊手。于理，他是还活着的人里曹丕身边最亲近的人之一，身份也说得过去，不至于辱没了死者。于情，这世上也的确没有人比他更了解那人过短的一生里，那些不足为外人道的琐碎了。  
他上去照稿念了一篇中规中矩的恩格斯在马克思墓前讲话，忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠，不忘初心，牢记使命，展望未来。就是说兄弟们，虽然咱老大死了，但是他儿子还在，祸害就是这样一代一代遗留千年的，所以不要灰心，明天也要努力杀人越货收保护费哦。  
办完下葬这事就算全部完了，新王朝在雷厉风行的推动下稳稳建立起来，开疆拓土有曹真曹爽，背后敲打小算盘有他们几个，更何况曹丕的遗孀郭女士也不是吃素的。

当天晚上，趁大家都还在，郭女士牵头凑了几桌犒赏大伙几日辛苦，也算和旧时代彻底告别。  
宴席过半，郭女士带着小少爷先回去，那几个老头熬不住也提前走了，没了老弱妇孺，大家彻底放飞。他们这群人哪怕再斯文的账房先生，也都是刀尖上血泊里走过来的，耍起酒疯来阵仗惊人，拍桌子抡酒瓶，黑话漫天飞，脸红脖子粗地嚷嚷一些和死掉的前老大有关的事。人真的很奇怪，一旦故事里的主角不在了，明明也没过多久，就好像发生在上辈子。  
曹丕背地人称大魏小区居委会主任，屁大点事都要管，净爱掺和人家家事，在座的人或多或少都受过他的“关爱”。曹洪还记着对方当年给他穿小鞋，这几天一直黑着脸，上香祭拜也拜得毫无诚意。酒酣耳热之际，桌子敲得震天响：他娘的，这龟孙子，气量就跟老鼠一样，老子当年不借他钱，不也是怕他年纪小不懂事拿钱去花天酒地嘛！骂着骂着眼圈红了。就这胸怀，死了活该！个个都短命鬼，咱家灵堂都快放不下咯。那时候兄弟几个和大哥挤在一间小屋里，穷得吃不起饭，还得提防仇家上门，睡觉时铁棍都放在枕头底下，日子苦是苦，却是这辈子最充实的几年，哪像现在，好日子有了，回头一看，人都不在了。眼泪哗啦哗啦，鼻涕泡咕噜咕噜，糊了一脸横肉和刀疤，说完咚一声倒在桌上，睡了过去。  
他站起来环顾四周，尸山如海，醉的醉睡的睡，一群糙汉子鼾声如炮仗，他眼前金星乱跳，脑袋发木。喝酒上脸，他的脸红得不行，嘴唇却很白，摇摇晃晃地站起来，绊倒了好几个酒瓶子，旁边看场的小弟一看，赶紧上去扶一把。  
扶、扶我到那边，我，我要致辞。  
小弟为难，老大指的方向是包厢最前方，搭了一个小台，上面支了一只扬声器，很是铜雀台遗风。按照其醉酒的程度，一路走过去至少要踩着八个人的尸体，这群人满座衣冠，平日里却各有利益纠葛，表面上客客气气一家人，背地里不知道互相捅过对方几回了。  
这厢小弟急得抓耳挠腮，扯着醉鬼的胳膊劝道，懿哥算了，算了。  
他理了理西装领子，松掉的领带重新系好，清清嗓子，起势的动作就是他常常在堂口里重要场合发言时端的架子，曹丕在的时候，老嘲笑他斯文败类。

“下面，我，嗝，我简单讲两句哈。”  
“曹丕，曹二，这个人，一言以蔽之，急！”他醉眼迷离，上挑的眼角像缀了一枝桃花，红得快要飞出来。支起一根食指从左到右晃了一圈，一屋子人倒得横七竖八，呼噜声此起彼伏，像一群河马喝水。  
“长得着急，三十五岁就好多白头发，啊？你问我为什么记得那么清楚？嘿嘿，因为他三十五岁那年生日是我陪他过的……我给他拔了一根还没完，两根三根，四根五根……都快揪秃了，多好的一个晚上啊，啥也没做，净拔头发了。这孙子没完没了地追着我问用什么牌子染发膏，狗屁！老子这是天生丽质，要啥染发膏！我还想问你用什么牌子避孕套呢，味道都能变出花样，今天是新疆马奶葡萄味，明天是美国巨峰葡萄味……呕，你说他是不是有毒，都是香精，有区别吗？  
“唉，不说这个了，说他着急吧，十八岁就结婚，一年不到就生了小少爷，这速度，赶神舟呐。你说这人，自己都还没学会做个人，怎么教别人做人？那时候我还不认识他，他第一次婚礼没我，结果孩子都还没长大，说要离婚，我问他为什么，他说心里有了别人，朝夕相处了越放不下，只好和老婆一别两宽，这样对大家都公平。嚯！还是个情圣呢！离了没多久就急冲冲地娶了咱们郭女士，不过我怎么想都觉得奇怪，咱们现在这位夫人他才认识多久啊？哪来的朝夕相处？唉，随他妈便了，人都凉了，管他那么多。  
“那回婚礼我赶上了，当伴郎挡酒，这二逼钦定整席只能喝82年的干红，雪碧都不给人备。那时候年轻，人人都敢灌他，我来一个挡一个，挡一个喝一盅，他也喝得不少，不得不说这孙子别的不行，挑葡萄酒的品味还可以。场子散了之后我就跟死了一回，状况跟现在地上诸位差不多，什么都记不清了，就记得我都躺下了还有王八蛋敢灌我，我不张嘴就咬我，咬我嘴唇，还咬舌头，甩我一嘴葡萄酒味，好他妈疼，神经病吧。不过第二天醒来就想明白了。嗤，小畜生，趁我喝醉了搞这一出。后来我又想起来，当年我结婚的时候也有类似的感觉，那时他给我挡酒，业务不行，只喝红的——人家是少爷，咱惹不起，他说什么就是什么。遇上红的他帮我喝，遇上白的只能我自己迎头上。喝倒后有那么几分钟觉得二锅头味道淡了点，仔细咂摸还有一点葡萄酒的余甘，我当时还以为是做梦，过了几年全想明白了，这孙子胆子够大，也够没皮没脸，那可是我的婚礼啊……哈，知道你要问什么，人家是老大，你能说不吗？这孙子长得不赖，活好，又是你老板，和他打炮也不亏咯。唉，现在说这些有什么用，人都凉了，随他妈便了……  
“反正这个人，就连对「死」这件事都比人着急。有一次我去他家找他谈事，这人对着电脑咔咔打字，我问他干吗呢，他说写遗书。哈哈哈遗书！遗书！21世纪了怎么会有这么矫情的人！他说他死后要葬在首阳公墓，不要一块地五十万那种，怕有人去他坟头蹦迪。普普通通的就好，也不要铺张浪费，不然他爹得气活过来。我觉得要不是怕撞人设，他可能还想学武则天刻个无字碑。真是文青犯起病来连自己都咬。他说他已经看好地方了，不好意思把这事告诉律师，就差遣我去偷偷看一眼。地方真不错，夏有凉风冬有雪，一溜儿左邻右舍，神仙打架，以后下了阴间不孤独，也不至于像他那个朋友孙二一样，屋和朱元璋孙中山盖到同一处，风头全被抢了。  
“我寻思着也给自己买一块得了，我比他大，如无意外肯定走在他前头的，结果那天倒霉，旁边那块刚好被一个新丧的老人订走了，就选了山头另一面的，一南一北，两面都晒得到太阳，挺好。我原以为自己会先走，结果他住进去了，我还活着，唉，不过能怎么样呢，人都凉了，随他妈便吧。  
“买了也好，过个三五年地价飙升，我那儿就是豪宅了。我要争气一些，不要过个二十几年才下去，那时候时代都不知道变了几遭，搞不好都不流行给死人立墓了，活着的人心中所寄不再是一块破石头，什么情深意笃啊遗憾痴缠啊都要换个方式安放了。咳，我是不是说得有点多了？那个，雪碧拿给我喝一口……”  
最后，祝大家吃好喝好，醉死方休。


End file.
